Aiden Hendrix's Challenges (The Olympian Games)
This article is property of Aosh Hatchi. These are the challenges of Aiden Hendrix faces in The Olympian Games . First Challenge Before I knew it, I was teleported to a bridge. Not just any bridge though, a bridge made of ice, towered by an elegantly graceful and gargantuan ice castle. The gods help whoever put me here, for when I get my hands on them- ''At that thought my punishment gripped tighter around my wrist, κρυοπάγημα(CRY-o-bag-ee-ma(Frostbite in Greek), it looked like a regular snap on bracelet, but it could easily kill me if I didn’t control myself. With every evil thought that entered my thought process it gripped tighter around my wrist, if it got tight enough, I would lose my circulation in my hand and it would have to be amputated. After it went through my hand, it would be placed on my neck. It wasn’t that bad of a punishment though, considering I ''tried ''to assassinate the king of the gods, but no harm, no foul, right? I walked across the bridge in curiosity as well as a strange sense of duty. I got to the front door of the castle. ''-67.5 Degrees Fahrenheit ''I thought. Since I was a son of Khione, most people wouldn’t last 2 minutes in this environment, whereas this is my element. I opened the colossal 6 foot thick ice door with my mind. The inside was even more glamorous than the outside. It looked like it was designed to look like a Victorian Era style mansion, but it could easily pass as a house for giants. ''Hyperborean Giants ''I thought with dread. At that thought the castle shook as if it were laughing, along with a steady crushing, metallic sound behind me. I whipped around, only 20 yards in front of me there was a sight that rid my fear of having to face Hyperborean, but merged into a new one of having to face an ungodly huge automaton dragon. I recoiled as the machine let out a blood curdling screech. I regained my composure and burst into action, I stomped the smooth ice floor, out of it raised a 6 foot long spike. I taped the bottom of the ice spear with my foot, it spun with its razor sharp point aimed at the dragon. I snatched it out of the air and threw it like a javelin. Using my gift of cryokinesis I guided it toward the beasts’ eye with deadly accuracy. But instead of piercing the eye, it shattered over the dragon’s face just leaving it angry. The dragon scampered towards me with incredible speed. I ripped my snap bracelet off, morphing it into a double bladed stygian ice sword. Oh, I didn’t mention that it has the dual purpose of punishing me AND serving as a chaotic arc of destruction? My bad. I burst into motion and avoided its razor sharp claws. Moving fluidly I twirled Frostbite around like a baton and attempted to rip the through the dragons’ celestial bronze armor. The blade deflected back at me. ''Damn, it’s impenetrable. I slid under the dragon and started running towards the nearest door. I had just gotten to it before the dragon took a deep breath and sent a hellfire in my direction. I quickly ducked into the room. Though that didn’t help much because the fire burned through the door in an instant, I had barely avoided it by means of a miracle. I didn’t hang around though; I leaped across the door and went running off down a long corridor. I didn’t stop. Because I was the son of Khione, I could sense my way through the ice castle without getting lost. The castle started rumbling. It may have been built for Hyperborean Giants, but not for automaton dragons. The castle was practically tearing itself apart from the dragon rampaging close behind me. Eventually, I came to a mammoth court yard. In the middle of the clearing was the reason I was alive, the bane of my existence, and the person I hate the most, my mother. Khione, but it wasn’t the actual thing, simply an ice statue. I had the sudden urge to destroy it. While I continued to sprint to the middle of the court yard the wall exploded behind me, the dragon has finally caught up. Without thinking I jumped forward, cutting Khione’s head off and mentally forcing it to fly at the dragons face. It collided with the area just above the right eye before the dragon opened its’ mouth, letting out a vicious roar. Seeing it as an opportunity, I forced the rest of the statue to rocket towards the dragon’s mouth. The piece of art wedged itself to the back of the dragon’s throat. It tried to cough it out but the way the mouth was designed, it was stuck. After about 5 seconds of struggling it somehow managed to chew and swallow the statue. Luckily, my act bought me some time. I got out of the courtyard and into the main structure. I continued to sprint through the gigantic ice castle. Unfortunately, the stunt I pulled in the court yard hadn’t bought me as much time as I’d estimated. I could hear the dragon noisily making its way to me. After a couple of seconds the dragon was only 30 yards behind me. I looked back to see it with its mouth wide open, snarling at me. Something caught my attention, there was an immense heat radiating from its mouth that I could feel all of the distance away from it. Now I had figured out why the dragon was able to swallow my mother’s statue so easily, the heat from its mouth was incredible. But my epiphany also gave me an idea; I could sense the water sloshing around in the dragons insides. The water must have passed through the dragon’s mouth too quickly for it to be evaporated. This is going to be great. I started forcing massive icicles from the floor, ceiling, and walls and sending them directly at the dragon’s mouth. Even though the ice wasn’t making much damage, it soon will. I continued doing this until I ran full circle around the castle and ended up where I started. The main entrance was blocked off, and so was the door that I started running in, leaving one massive door to the “throne room”. I then put on a burst of speed, and started gliding on the ice faster than a professional speed skater. I went through the long room and leaped onto the abnormally huge ice throne. I was out of breath and seriously tired after using my powers to that extent, but I gained my composure and sat on the grand chair leisurely, as if what I was about to attempt was a piece of cake. I had moved so fast into the throne room that the dragon fell a few hundred feet behind me; it was just getting to the entrance of the room. I asked casually “Dragon?” It let out a mighty bellow in response. I continued, sensing the massive amount of water swirling around inside of the beast. “Do you know what happens when water freezes?” It continued rushing towards me, growling with pure hate. It was less than 10 yards in front of me. I raised my arm, concentrated, and mustered all of the energy that I could. “IT EXPANDS!” At that last syllable, I was able to freeze all of the water in the beast’s body; making hundreds of huge spikes pierce through the inside of its armor, causing them to strut feet out of the body. Oil splattered everywhere. One of the spikes went directly through its eye, stopping less than an inch in front of my face. I jumped down from the throne and struggled not to faint from exhaustion. Attempting to make one final BA catch phrase, I walked up to the dragons pierced, blinking out eyes and put my hand on it. I leaned forward “Not so impenetrable from the inside, are ya?” From somewhere to my far right, something started clapping. My head snapped in its direction, fearing to have to face another enemy. He was wearing a business suit; his eyes rapidly flickering as if he’d drank one or two to many cups of coffee. I asked “Who are you?” He didn’t answer me at first. I was about to raise my sword to him before it flung back to my wrist in snap bracelet form. I relaxed, because the weapon only does that when I’m not in danger. He finally answered “I have to applause you for what you did here. Not only did you take the dragon out skillfully, but also with creativity. If you keep this up, you may have a chance in these games.” “What games? I didn’t sign up for any games! And you didn’t answer my question, who are you?” “Why, I’m the one who sent you here… Aeolus, god of the winds…” I squared my body up, preparing for a fight while my bracelet started to tighten around my wrist. I didn’t care if he was a god; I was ready to take him out. I started walking towards him. “You sent me here? Why I ought to-“ He snapped his fingers freezing me into place. “You didn’t sign up for anything…You were picked, picked to be my champion for The Olympian Games.” At that statement, I my legs dropped from under me. The scenery changed and I my body slammed against the marble white floor of Olympus. Without control over my consciousness, I fainted. Finished [[User:Aosh Hatchi|'Do you eat in the shower?']] 01:42, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Category:Aosh Hatchi Category:The Olympian Games